


Die Sache mit Holger

by Eolewyn



Category: Tatort
Genre: A little comfort, Aftermath, Bickering, Episode: Wir sind die Guten, Established Relationship, Franz is a stinky little troll, Ivo is also a stinky little troll, M/M, Sulking, Tatort München, a little fluff, also video-chatting, and so is Carlo, because apparently I'm Corona-damaged, but mostly stupid, he had that coming, old friends talking, them being so extremely married
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eolewyn/pseuds/Eolewyn
Summary: "Des ist der Holger, mit dem warst du vier Jahre zusammen!"Oder: Die Münchner Ermittler sind, alle zusammen gerechnet, höchstens dreizehn Jahre alt.
Relationships: Ivo Batic/Franz Leitmayr
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	Die Sache mit Holger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thots_tochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/gifts).



> Ich widme das hier **thots_tochter** und auch **xxdreamiiloeyxx** , aber in letzterem Fall weiß ich nicht, ob's nen AO3-Account gibt. Die zwei wissen bescheid. 
> 
> Für alle anderen: Optimalerweise sollte man "Wir sind die Guten" gesehen haben, da das hier direkt daran anschließt; alleinstehend macht es nicht viel Sinn. Nach der schweren Kost vom letzten Mal heute mal Softness und leicht verdauliches Geblödel meiner liebsten Kindsköppe. 
> 
> Ich bitte alle Holgers dieser Welt um Verzeihung. Franz hat angefangen.

Franz lauscht mit halbem Ohr der munteren Videokonferenz, die Ivo neben ihm führt, betrachtet finster brütend sein Bier und nimmt sich, nicht zum ersten Mal, vor, in Zukunft doch einfach seine große Klappe zu halten.

_„Holger – mit dem warst du vier Jahre zusammen.“_

Tja. Ivos Gedächtnis ist im großen und ganzen wieder zusammen – hat ja auch lange genug gedauert; die letzten Tage waren alles andere als lustig! – aber ein paar Lücken müssen wohl noch bestehen, denn zum Feierabend ist Ivo plötzlich auf die brillante Idee gekommen, seinen _Exfreund_ in Thailand anzurufen und sich ein bisschen mit ihm auszutauschen. Und jetzt hocken diese beiden Waschweiber seit einer halben Stunde zusammen und quatschen! Und das schlimmste daran ist…

„Nee, der Franz wollt mir ja net sagen, was danach war“, plaudert Ivo heiter mit seinem Notebook. „Ich denk mir, wenn du dich verdrückt hast, müsste ich ja irgendwann mal wieder jemanden gefunden haben.“

„Ich bild mir ja gerne ein, dass du nie über mich weggekommen bist.“

Franz sieht Carlos schelmisches Grinsen nicht, weil er entschlossen die verbliebenen Schaumbläschen am Glasrand studiert, aber er kann es hören. Er knirscht mit den Zähnen.

Pure Verzweiflung hat ihn davon abgehalten, den Kopf auf die Theke zu schlagen, als er vom Klo wiedergekommen ist, um festzustellen, dass Ivo erfolgreich eine Verbindung nach Thailand aufgebaut und dann eben Carlo ganz verschämt gefragt hat: „Du, sag amoal, Holger… wir zwei, sin’ mer eigentlich im Guten auseinander?“

Als „Holger“ aber nach einer Schrecksekunde darauf eingegangen ist mit: „Ach, du – mir ha’m g’sagt, bloß weil das jetzt so mit uns net geklappt hat, müss’n mer kein Drama drum machen“, da hat Franz sich gründlich an seinem Bier verschluckt. Ivo hat ihm hilfsbereit auf den Rücken geklopft, Carlo hat gefeixt, der Arsch, der depperte.

Und er macht ungerührt weiter. Was hat der denn bloß grad? Schmeichelt das irgendwie seinem Ego, dass Ivo allen Ernstes denkt…? Schämt der sich gar nicht, Ivo so zu verarschen?

Bei dem Gedanken angekommen stellt sich gerade genug von Franz‘ Selbsterkenntnis ein, um ein bisschen betreten zu sein. Aber es ist ja wohl ein Unterschied zwischen einem scherzhaften Kommentar und der ausgewalzten Schmierenkomödie, die Carlo hier abzieht.

Inzwischen will Franz am liebsten brüllen vor Wut, weil… Carlo, natürlich ist der ihr Freund, ist ihnen wichtig, und hin und wieder wäre Franz sogar in der Stimmung, zuzugeben, dass er ihn vermisst. Aber dass Ivo jetzt mit Carlo Geschichten austauscht und sich fröhlich mit ihm über die Erlebnisse der vergangenen Tage unterhält, Tage, die für Franz die absolute Hölle waren, weil Ivo ständig vor ihm weg und geradewegs in die nächstbeste lebensgefährliche Situation gerannt ist… das frisst an ihm. Das ist eine Sauerei. _Er_ ist verdammt noch mal die ganze Zeit da. Er hat mindestens fünf Mal Todesangst um Ivo gehabt. Und _er_ musste sich anhören: _„Ich kenn den Mann nicht.“_ Und: _„Du kannst mir gestohlen bleiben.“_ Während Carlo hier einen auf friedlich-nostalgischen Exfreund macht. _Als ob_.

Aber gerade bietet sich nicht nur eine Verschnaufpause an, sondern auch die Chance, dem Theater ein Ende zu bereiten, weil jetzt Ivo mit einem Toilettengang dran ist. „Na, übernimm du hier mal; bin glei‘ wieder da.“ Damit klopft Ivo ihm auf die Schulter und lässt Franz mit Bier und Notebook allein.

Kaum dass die Tür zum Klo zuklappt, knöpft Franz sich Carlo vor. „Mann, Carlo, was soll der Schmarrn?“

Carlo sieht drein, als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben. „Jetzt bring amoal die Ruhe rein. Der Ivo hat mir von seiner Amnesie erzählt, und sowas soll man ja net auf die leichte Schulter nehmen…“

„Stattdessen machst hier so ’ne Nummer draus?“, bellt Franz. „ _Spinnst_ du? Wie soll er denn da wieder alles auf die Reihe kriegen?“

Carlo zuckt die Achseln. „Ich denk mir, des wird scho besser für ihn sein, wenn er sich von selber erinnert, statt dass mer ihm vorbeten, was richtig ist und was net…“

Das ärgerliche daran ist, dass es nicht ganz falsch ist – Franz‘ Versuch, Ivo über sein Leben zu informieren, hat ihm nur Misstrauen eingebracht. „Deswegen musst du seinen Mist ja net auch noch befeuern!“, hält er trotzdem dagegen.

Dafür erntet er einen durchdringenden Blick. Carlo faltet die Hände vor sich und stützt das Kinn darauf. „Weißt, ich frag mich ja die ganze Zeit, wie er da überhaupt drauf g’kommen ist. Amnesie beinhaltet ja im Allgemeinen net, dass man sich Sachen einfach so ausdenkt, ohne Grundlage…“

Franz nippt an seinem Bier. Sein Schweigen ist offenbar schuldbewusst genug, denn Carlo zieht über seinen verschränkten Händen die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Und _du_ stellst dich hin und erzählst _mir_ was! Wenn du’s anfangst, kannst du’s auch beenden!“

Ja, gut, macht er ja. Ivo kommt eben zurück an die Theke und Franz verdreht die Augen, über die bescheuerte Amnesie, über Carlo, über sich selbst. War eine dämliche Aktion, klar, aber mussten sie da echt mehr draus machen, als es ist?

Ivo lächelt ihn munter an, als er sich wieder neben ihn setzt, und Franz ist sauer. Bei seltenen Gelegenheiten wie dieser gehen ihm Ivos blaue Augen gehörig auf die Nerven. Damit bringt er es nämlich fertig, nicht nach dem durchtriebenen Mittfünfziger auszusehen, der er ist, sondern wie die geborene Unschuld. Franz hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn schließlich war Ivo ziemlich durcheinander, als er ihm diesen Bären aufgebunden hat, und dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen hat, ärgert ihn.

„Ach, da isser ja wieder!“ Carlo legt schon wieder los. „Du, Ivo, mit dem Erinnern hast’s ja grad noch net so, aber weißt eigentlich noch, das eine Mal, wo mer…“

„Okay, Schluss jetzt!“, fährt Franz ihn an. Carlo lächelt zuckersüß, und Franz reißt sich zusammen. „Ivo, nu hör mal – der da, mit dem warst net zusammen. Der heißt auch net Holger; des hab ich mir ausgedacht. Der war unser Kollege, für sechzehn Jahre. Carlo heißt er.“

Ivo sieht ihn an, die Augen immer noch weit und arglos. „Ach was. Das erklärt, warum ich ihn in meinen Kontakten unter _Carlo Menzinger_ gefunden hab, hm?“

Franz starrt. Ja. Klar. _Offensichtlich_.

Was auch erklärt, warum Carlo schon wieder einen Heiterkeitsausbruch hat.

Nach einem Moment knallt Franz ein paar Euro auf die Theke, rafft seine Jacke und sein angekratztes Ego an sich und marschiert hinaus. Er hört Ivo noch schnauben und irgendwas auf Kroatisch murmeln. _Depp!_ Soll der doch sehen, wo er bleibt – offenbar ist mit seinem Gedächtnis ja wieder alles in Ordnung.

Erst als er draußen steht, fällt Franz ein, dass sie mit Ivos Wagen da sind – seiner ist ja in der Werkstatt. Fluchend begibt er sich auf den Heimweg.

Es dauert keine fünf Minuten, bis Ivo ihn einholt, neben ihm an den Bordstein ranfährt und die Tür öffnet. „Jetzt steig halt ein, du Pfeife“, fordert er ihn auf. Er klingt ausgesprochen gut gelaunt.

Franz überlegt kurz, ob er ihn ignorieren soll, aber zu Fuß ist es halt ein ganz schönes Stück. Also steigt er ein. Ivo fährt, Franz sieht aus dem Fenster. Die Seitenblicke ignoriert er.

„Bist jetzt wirklich so scheinheilig?“, spottet Ivo schließlich. „Mich verarschen ist in Ordnung, aber wenn ich dich verarsch, schmollst du?“

„Ich schmolle nicht“, widerspricht Franz und schmollt hartnäckig.

Ivo verdreht die Augen und schüttelt den Kopf. Franz sieht das Grinsen, das in seinem Mundwinkel lauert.

„Na, was is jetzt?“, knüpft Ivo irgendwann an den Gesprächsversuch wieder an, als sie gerade vor seinem Haus halten. Er hat nicht gefragt, ob er Franz nach Hause bringen soll, aber Franz hat gerade keine Lust, sich darüber zu ärgern – er ist beschäftigt damit, sich über allerlei andere Dummheiten zu ärgern, vielen Dank auch.

Er wirft Ivo einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „ _Du_ hast überhaupt keinen Grund, hier rumzuzicken! Du hast mich beklaut! Hast mein Auto zerschossen! Hast mein Konto geplündert – wie viel hast da mitgehen lassen, dreihundert? Und mein Handy hast auch wegg’worfen!“

„Nu hab dich net so. Die Autoscheibe bezahl ich, das Geld geb ich dir zurück bis spätestens nächsten Monat, und das Handy haben sie schon geortet. Sonst wär ich’s doch gar nicht erst losgeworden. Jetzt liegt’s bei den Asservaten, aber wenn die mit dem Papierkram durch sind, kriegst du’s zurück.“

Ivo zieht den Zündschlüssel ab und steigt aus, und nach zwei Sekunden unartikulierten Grummelns folgt Franz ihm. Er ist nämlich noch nicht fertig. „Du hast meine Dienstwaffe direkt neben meinem Ohr abgefeuert, du Arschgeige!“, hält er Ivo vor, während sie die Treppe hochgehen.

„Und, was macht das arme kleine Trommelfell?“, zieht Ivo ihn auf und streckt die Hand aus, um ihn spielerisch am Ohr zu kraulen. Franz haut ihm auf die Finger, aber da Ivo nicht im mindesten abstreitet, dass er eine echte Landplage war, fällt es ihm zunehmend schwer, an seinem Groll festzuhalten.

In Ivos Wohnung ist es dunkel, als Franz die Tür schließt und sich dagegen lehnt, für den Moment desorientiert. Es klimpert neben ihm, als Ivo die Schlüssel auf der Kommode ablegt; dann schaltet er das Licht ein und wendet sich wieder an Franz. „Warum eigentlich Holger?“, will er wissen.

„Du hast mich gezwungen, mich auf offener Straße splitternackt auszuziehen. Ich dachte, dafür verdienst du einen Holger“, gibt Franz ungerührt zurück.

„Nicht splitternackt“, protestiert Ivo. „Die Unterhose hab ich dir gelassen. War ja doch ’n bisschen frisch.“

„Wie unfassbar edelmütig von dir.“ Franz versucht, ihm eine Grimasse zu schneiden, aber er muss jetzt doch lachen. „Hast dich wenigstens wundg’scheuert, du Depp?“

„Wenn ich des jetzt zugebe, verzeiht mir dann dein Trommelfell?“ Ivo lächelt immer noch, aber es ist weniger schalkhaft jetzt, weicher. Es löst ein warmes Gefühl in Franz aus und das Bedürfnis, auf Ivo zuzugehen und die Finger in seinen Haaren zu vergraben, was er auch tut. Ivo lässt sich streicheln, legt die Hände auf Franz‘ Hüften und fragt: „Was hast du dann eigentlich gemacht?“

„Bin zu dir zurück und hab ein paar von deinen Klamotten geklaut.“ Das Problem ist nur, dass ein paar Zentimeter zu lange Ärmel und Hosenbeine nicht weiter auffallen – ein paar Zentimeter zu kurz sieht einfach bescheuert aus.

Ivo scheint etwas ähnliches zu denken; sein Gesicht ist ein einziger Junitag. „Des hätt ich ja gern g’sehen.“

Franz öffnet Ivos Hemd, schiebt die Hände darunter und spürt seinem Herzschlag nach. „Wie oft bist du eigentlich in den letzten Tagen fast g’storben?“, fragt er, ein bisschen undeutlich, weil er sein Gesicht gegen Ivos presst, seine Nase halb in Ivos Wange gedrückt, seinen Mund irgendwo an Ivos Mundwinkel. Mann, Ivo riecht gut. Vertraut. Nach viel zu spät an einem Sonntagvormittag nebeneinander aufwachen, sich ineinander verknäulen und weiterschlafen.

„Ach, gestorben, gell?“ Ivo umarmt ihn, zieht ihn näher ran. „Ohne dich wär ich verrückt geworden.“

Ja, das weiß Franz. Was für eine Scheißangst Ivo gehabt hat, nicht davor, auf der Flucht von einem halben Dutzend Polizisten erschossen zu werden – natürlich nicht, um sowas kann sich ruhig _Franz_ Sorgen machen – sondern davor, den Verstand zu verlieren.

Ivo will offensichtlich nicht daran denken. Er will gutgelaunt und sorglos sein, stichelt leichten Herzens: „Bissl wundert’s mich ja, dass du mir _Holger_ auf die Nase gebunden, aber sonst nix gesagt hast. Spätestens, als ich angefangen hab, mit Carlo über meine aktuellen Optionen zu spekulieren…“

Franz knurrt und zerrt an Ivos Hosenknopf. Ivo etwas von _ihnen_ zu erzählen hätte nichts gebracht. Hätte bedeutet, dem, was _sie_ sind, einen Namen zu geben. Das hier hat nie einen Namen gehabt. Das war einfach immer da. Franz und Ivo, Ivo und Franz, der Batic und der Leitmayr – sie gehören zusammen, sind eben Partner, beste Freunde. Und das hier sind sie auch. „Du hast dich auf mich gestürzt und versucht, mich zu erwürgen“, erinnert Franz ihn. „Hätt’s deinem Vertrauen auf die Sprünge geholfen, wenn ich _so_ reagiert hätte?“ Damit schiebt er die Hände in Ivos Hose und packt seinen Hintern.

Ivo macht einen Schritt vorwärts, drückt sich an ihn. „Vielleicht hätt’s mich abgelenkt.“ Franz drückt zurück, klemmt Ivo zwischen seinem Körper und der Wand ein und wühlt das Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge. Ivo scheint durchaus zufrieden damit. „Hab mich schon g’wundert, weil du hier…“ Er keucht, bemüht sich, den Satz zu beenden. „…mit ’nem Schlüssel aufgekreuzt bist… _hmm_ …“

Damit legt Ivo den Kopf weiter zur Seite, sodass Franz Platz hat, um sich an seinem Hals zu schaffen zu machen. Um ihm einen Knutschfleck zu machen, ein bisschen weiche Haut mit Zunge und Lippen zu necken.

Ivo schnurrt ihm ins Ohr: „Mmmh… _Holger_ …“

Franz beißt zu.


End file.
